YouAlwaysWin Wiki
Welcome to the YouAlwaysWin Wiki This is a wiki related to the YouTube channel YouAlwaysWin and the Dumb and Dumber characters (Meatwagon22 and BrotherGunns/Gunns4hire) who uploaded Minecraft videos to that channel. ☀YouAlwaysWin is a gaming group that was created by two friends: the Canadian BrotherGUNNS, and the American Meatwagon22. Their tag names are Dumb and Dumber, even though they're actually able to figure out most puzzles, and of course Meaty can make complicated machinery. They often publish Minecraft videos, playing mostly Hexxit, Tekkit, Feed the Beast, Castaway Island, Attack of the B Team, and many other smaller Minecraft series. They play other games including CoD Zombies, 7 Days to Die, and random Co-op games. They are fans of Zombie and FPS games They also commonly played with either TheOnlyBently (Bently before 2014), MotherShip16 Malace{spelling needs checking}/Pam (Gunn's wife), and WorldGoonSquad, also know as Nitro. Although not appearing in video, Nitro worked with YAW behind the scenes until 2018. Chaos is another member of YAW working behind the scenes. Gunns also has the channel Life with Niels and the former channel Brainfreeze. They also have a Survival Channel called Can we Survive where they venture into the wild and test their survival skills if a potential outberak happened. More often than not, these videos are of the two of them camping or jeep overlanding. Both of them often tend to mess around in their videos, singing, randomly punching each other in the face when they get bored, and just having fun! They're great guys, they love simply goofing off, entertaining the audience, and just having fun! Common Quotes * Eeee Errr! * Buckity, buckity, buckity boo!! * I like GOOOLLLD * You should be wearing pants, my friend! * Get out of here! * He's good * Hooray for you (says sarcastically while laughing)!! * Come on, friend! * You can do it! * Derp!! * What chu want? * Dur!! * Good sir! * Hehehe * TORCH TIME!!! * You sir, are good * Skelletooon! * Thanks, friend * (Insert word) TIME!!! * Dude... * There's someone who wants to talk to you. * HURRRR! (Meaty's war cry) * Make it safe! * Skadoucher * Gunns is a douche. * 22!!!!!!!!! * Little Fella. (Referring to a baby zombie) * Fluffy. (Referring to a zombie) * (Insert word) in the city * OOOOOHHHHH!!! * Ore are they? * Noisy Coal! (After Gunns saw coal and instead of saying "saw" said "I'm hearing alot of coal over here." * Melon Pants! * Classic. * Delicious!! * Press the Butto to answer the Quetion! * Butto!! * Quetion! * Neenernoo, neenernoo! * Go w/o do (Insert word) that and make yourself useful * Pointage! (Upon grabbing Double Points) * Warpig! (Upon recieving the M60 SAW) * Teddy Bearrrrr. (Rolling R's, said upon finding a teddy bear or it appearing in the Mystery Box) * Bear-o! * Happy feet! (Upon grabbing Quick Foot in the Gun Game mode) * Where is Ammo? * Gunns is the parkour king. * Speds Cola * He's a little ankle biter! (referring to a crawler zombie) * Demonetized! * Double your pleasure, double your points! Help contribute Please help this wiki grow by contributing related info about YouAlwaysWin, Meaty and Gunns. For example, throughout the course of recording their videos they have generated many references to their other videos and outside influences. We can include all of them with links to how those references originated. Category:Browse Category:Video References